Sexy Brian
by strong man
Summary: Todd and his boyfriend are going on a vacation to Hawaii while their daughter were at home with Maxwell. Prepare to see some sexy moments with the adults cause there's gonna be a lot of them.


_**This is my first fic of the game, Dream Daddy by Game Grumps.**_

 _ **Description: I just paid and played it today, I watched gameplay on UTube and I was pretty mad that there was no adult content, but this is fairly new so maybe in the future it will happen. I just finished Brian's route cause he's what caught my eyes when I saw the dads and wondered why hasn't anyone dated him yet cause he's cute, funny, humorous and lots of fun.**_

 _ **Date:**_ July 22

 _ **Rated:**_ M

At Brian's house, his daughter Daisy was upstairs brushing her doll's hair cause she had a lot of them. Her dad was downstairs, sitting in his red chair and reading the newspaper, he must be old school.

"Wonder what's new? He licked his finger and turned the page cause it would get sticky sometimes. There was something on an actual Hawaiian vacation with a swimming pool that said clothing optional.

He smiled and thought "maybe Todd would like this, he simply has to like this especially since I'm gonna be there and we still have to go one a fourth date" He turned to the page to see what they have to eat in the island.

Nothing, but seafood of course "how cliché" He said after sighing before putting the paper down, having decided to go out to the park so he turned and walked his way upstairs.

Daisy was humming a song which she had completely made-up on her own. A knock on the door was heard, catching the girl's attention "Daisy, it's your dad, I'm going to the park so you can stay with Amanda if you want" He said through the door without opening it. Brain heard his daughter quickly got up and heard some rattling on her room.

"I'll be downstairs when your ready" He turn and walked down the hall then down the stairs, but suddenly heard her daughter running down the stairs. "Really to go" She smiled.

Wow, you must be really excited" He said laughing while his arms were crossed. "Why wouldn't I be, Amanda is very cool and we really connect" She said.

"Ha, if you say so" He unfolded his arms then Maxwell came running down with his squeaky toy in his mouth and Brian picked him up. "You wanna stay at Amanda's house until I get back from the park? He asked his dog whitch he just barked happily and licked his cheek.

"I'll take that was a sign of approval" Daisy said, reading the dog's action. "Okay, we're off then" Brian said putting Maxwell down before getting his keys and head out with Daisy following behind with the dog staying close to her legs.

* * *

Todd Macamore was just laying across the couch, watching The Game and munching on some sweet cherries he got from the kitchen from the refrigerator. His daughter was having some popcorn with no butter, she came from the kitchen.

"hey pop, what's on today? She asked. "the Game" he scooted over to the other side of the couch after taking his feet off the cushions" Amanda sat down next to her one of a kind father.

Todd offered her a cherry while not looking at her. "No thanks dad, I'm saving my appetite for pizza" She said, looking forward to dinner later. "Todd shrugged his shoulders and popped the cheery into his mouth before pulling it's stem off of the top then chewed it until he felt a hard bite so he had spit it out.

It was the pit, he threw it into the trashcan with a basketball style shot "he shoots" he launched it, aimed and fired it, it almost didn't make it "he scores. Amanda just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Dad, you never ceases to amaze me" She playfully gave him a nudge of his shoulder and just watched The game in silence, that is until the two heard the doorbell ring. "Now, I wonder who could that be cause I wasn't expecting any company, did you? He said looking at his daughter.

"No and even if I was, I would've notified you about it" She explained what if. Todd got on up from the couch and walked to the door. He opened it to see that it was his former completive rival and his daughter with Maxwell by Daisy.

The dog saw Amanda and quickly ran on inside, got in front of Amanda who was sitting across until he barked to get her attention. "Maxwell, what're you doing here? She smiled and the corgi wagged his tail before jumping into the couch with her.

He licked her face as the moved right-side up "I missed you" She said rubbing the dog's head thus playing with his ears causing him to bark happily again. Daisy walked on inside as well after her dad gave her permission.

Todd watched her go passed him just laughed. Amanda hugged her friend as soon as she placed the dog down on the floor. Todd looked at Brian who was staring at him.

"What is it, is there something on my face? He said stroking his beard and laughed. Todd got the joke and laughed as well. "I gotta ask, why'd you bring her over here" he paused and bit his lip "not that I don't want her here or anything, but what's the occasion?

"I want me and you to go on a vacation together" He explained. 'Me and you? Todd stuttered his words. "Why not, you still owe me that fourth date? He said. "I did say that we would start fresh" He said crossing his arms.

Todd felt his heart skip beats at the thought of spending a vacation with his hot daddy and that healthy beard of his. "So, what do you say? He asked smiling. His jolly personality was perfect so he could take advance of this to get him to open up more, if you know what I mean.

"What about Daisy? He asked. "As I said before, I wouldn't worry to much about her staying with her friend and as long as they have Maxwell' He said putting both hands on his hips.

Looks like Brian had this already figured out from the start. "Okay, I'll go cause it'll give me an excuse to tell Amanda" He said before turned his head back "Amanda, me and Brain are going out and probably won't be back for quite a while.

He turned back to him and looked down to see that Brian unzipped his zipper and pulled out his penis which was as big as he had hoped it would be. He quickly turned his head back again "scratch that, it'll probably be a day or four" He corrected himself, knowing that he was inching to get some privacy with Brian.

The two girls were rubbing Maxwell's tummy "It's fine by us" Daisy said not looking at them. The two adult just went out the door and quickly Brian took Todd's hand then guided him over to the car "we'll take my truck to the airport." He was along the way.

Todd got on in the passenger seat and here comes Brian, getting ready to sit in the drivers seat. Todd looked in the back of him at saw summer gear. "Wow, you pack a lot of things" He said until Brian rubbed on his cheek.

"Before we hit the road, I wanna get something off of my chest, that kiss...perhaps we could recreate it" He pulled Todd into a passionate kiss. It tasted like every gay man's dream which was wet and moving.

Todd aimed to put his hand on Brian's penis, but had stopped when he had almost touched the tip and decided to go for his shirt instead. Placing his hand under, he sizzled and moaned like he was feeling love.

Brian say that they'll have plenty of time to do more then just kiss when they get to Hawaii. Todd quickly pulled his hand out from under his shirt and back into his lap.

"I'm sorry, it's just that your very sexy" Todd announced. Brian could only blush and zipped up his pants "I will have my way with you, penis" He thought.

* * *

 _ **SPOILER if you didn't to Brian's path, it's sexy though so if you didn't then DON'T chick on this. I tried to upped the dad puns and turn them into comedy puns. I'll do more sex puns in the next chapter if that's what you want.**_

 _ **I may do others with Robert with a new character, but until then...wish me luck cause this is going to be serious sexy**_


End file.
